


I used to live alone

by Salat



Series: 1940-наше время [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat
Summary: Они оба любят животных, но если Стив больше предпочитает собак, то Баки — кошек.





	I used to live alone

Стив не знает, как в их доме появляется это. Его уже не смущает, что дом их. Его и Баки. Но кот его очень даже пугает. Потому что глаза у этого существа явно не кошачьи. И смотрит он волком. На Стива в грязи и порванной форме.

В это время из ванной вываливается Баки, который только неделю назад привык к этому обращению. И застывает в коридоре с абсолютно таким же, как и у кота, взглядом. И Капитан понимает. Вот оно. Барнс кидает на Стива еще один взгляд, в котором так и читается «сначала душ и кровать, а подзатыльники на завтрак, вместе с кофе». Баки проходит мимо Роджерса на кухню, легко хлопнув его по плечу, и бурчит что-то себе под нос. А кот… смотрит.

Стив плетется в душ, а животина провожает его взглядом. Тем самым, которым Барнс смотрел на него, когда первый раз оказался в этой квартире. Но дверь захлопывается, отделяя Роджерса от кота и мыслей о первой неделе. Он осторожно стаскивает форму, стараясь не задеть царапины и ссадины. От них часа через три не останется даже шрамов, но сейчас они напоминают о том, что они с Клинтом справились.

Когда Стив вываливается из душа, Баки шумит чем-то на кухне, а кот сидит под дверью. Роджерс пытается обойти его и юркнуть в спальню, найти штаны, плюхнуться на кровать, подремать минут 20, но вредное животное не дает ему и шагу ступить в сторону.

— Ба-ак! — зовет Стив и думает, что это смешно.

Барнс выглядывает из маленькой кухни, его волосы собраны, и поэтому его лицо сейчас в самом лучшем обзоре. Так же как и его широкая ухмылка.

— Что Роджерс, кота испугался? — ехидно тянет Зимний солдат. — Хулиганов в 40м ты nihera не боялся!

Стиву все еще сложно воспринимать Баки таким. Он знает русский, правда, насколько хорошо, они еще не выяснили — Наташа не заглядывала. В _этом_ Баки больше реакции и новых инстинктов, больше ехидства и ухмылок. И Стив думает — _господи, я нашел его, пусть теперь он найдет себя._

Кот мяучит, как будто думает, что о нем забыли, и Роджерс вдруг осекается, понимая, что все это время смотрел Джеймсу в глаза. В глаза Баки Барнса из Бруклина 40го. За окном давно не 20 век, но Стив все еще живет в мире без интернета, в мире, в котором никто не воевал и никто не создавал Зимнего солдата.

В мире, где дурацкий кот не царапает его ноги.

— Ауч! — на нем и так уже куча ран, а кот — зараза противная.

Но Баки заливается счастливым смехом, и Стив, в общем-то, думает, что он потерпит и кота, и всех других животных, которых Баки притащит в _их_ квартиру.

 

_You say I took the name in vain_  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to ya? 


End file.
